Kiss On The Neck
by EricaStar85
Summary: Edward and Bella had always been in love. This is their story full of lemons. The first few chapters are a little mild. However it will get VERY SMUTTY as the story goes on. Also has Vampire Diaries characters Elena, Stefan, and Damon in it.
1. Chapter 1

Her name was Bella Swan and she was the most amazing girl I had ever met in my life. We had had class together since the third grade and I had always liked her as a person. After all whats not to like about her? She was smart, funny, sweet, kind, and she let me cheat off of her in math class. Till this day I still don't know long division to save my life and it's all thanks to her. She even shared her gummy bears with me everyday at lunch. And that's just her inner beauty. Never mind the fact that she had a banging figure that only got better with time, perfect chocolate eyes, and smelled of strawberries. I didn't realized I had a crush on her until the fifth grade, when I kicked the shit out of Mike Newton on the school bus. Earlier that day I had found Bella crying in the hall. When I asked her what was wrong she told me Mike had started a rumor that she had let him feel her up behind the gym. I was so furious that when I got on the school bus that afternoon I just tackled him to the ground with all my might and didn't let up on the punches and blows till I was pulled off of him by the principle. After I returned to school from being kicked out for a week because of the fight, I arrived at my locked only to find Bella Swan waiting for me.

"Hey" she said shyly, "Welcome back."

"Thanks Bells." I replied.

"Here, I just wanted to thank you for what you did for me." she said as she handed me a bag full of green gummy bears.

"Awe, Bella thanks." I said, excepting the gift.

"I know the green ones are your favorite.", she started to blush.

After that day I was hooked. Now here we are in our junior year of high school. We had been lab partners every year since seventh grade, and she still doesn't know how I feel about her. I sat there in my chair at our lab table eagerly watching the door waiting for her to arrive, just as I did everyday. When she walked in she looked upset, as she set her book on the desk, flopped down in her seat, folded her arms, took a deep breathe, and begin to pout. It was the sexiest thing I had ever seen. It took everything in me to stop staring and finally speak to her.

"What's wrong Bells?"

She took another deep breathe before answering.

"My favorite bands coming to town tonight, and now that I finally saved up enough money to go to the concert the tickets are sold out."

"Wow that really sucks, I wish there was something I could do to help you out." I said.

She looked so sad, I couldn't bare to see her that way.

"Awe come on Bella, do you need a hug?" I asked with a silent prayer that she'd say yes.

"Shut up." she said, laughing as she playfully pushed me.

_Well at lease she's laughing now._

"See there's the smile we all love so much."

"I guess I'll just have to catch David Cook next time he's in town." She said with a sigh.

I was stunned.

"Wait, you like David Cook?" I asked.

"Oh god yea, I love him his music is genius." she replied.

_God, you were listening to my prayers! _I thought to myself.

My two best friends who were brothers, Stefan and Damon Salvatore, and I had planned on going to that concert together tonight. However those plans were going to change very soon.

That afternoon at lunch I pulled both Damon and Stefan aside.

"Hey I need a huge favor from one of you and I don't care which one of you it is." I said.

"Dude, I don't know about Stefan, but I'm not gonna blow ya." Damon said with sarcasm.

"Nether am I" Stefan added.

They were now both laughing hysterically.

"Oh grow up guys, that's not it." I replied a little annoyed that my shot with Bella was on the line and these two clowns were joking.

"What is it." Stefan asked, trying to stop laughing.

"Bella wants to go to the David Cook concert, I need one of you to give up your ticket in the name of love please." said dramatically.

"Don t look at me." Damon said.

"Dude, you don't even like David Cook," I said, "Your only going to pick up chicks."

"Hott chicks," he corrected, "I'm only going to pick up hott chicks, because apparently hott chicks really dig him."

"Stefan?" I pleaded.

"You know what, Elena was already giving me shit about going and not going see her little sisters stupid 101 Dalmatians play. You can have mines." Stefan answered, "Maybe now she'll get off my ass and finally put out."

"Dude I owe you." I nearly shouted as he took the ticket out of his wallet.

"Yea yea, whatever." he replied, handing the ticket to me. "If this doesn't get you laid, nothing will."

I went straight over to the schools library where I knew I would find Bella. She was sitting at a table studying.

"Hey." I whispered as I sat down next to her.

She looked up from her book and smiled at me.

"Hey Edward, whats going on."

"Oh nothing much," I said lazily, "I just have a surprise for you."

"Uh... you know I hate.."

I showed her the ticket before she could finish.

"How did you get that!" she shouted jumping out of her seat

The whole library turned towards us and Bella turned my favorite shade of red as she sat back down. I had to hold back laughter.

"How did you get a ticket, the shows sold out?" she asked again, this time in a whisper.

"You know my best friend Stefan Salvatore?"

"Yea."

"Well he and his brother, Damon, were gonna go with me but Stefan's girlfriends little sister is in a play at her school tonight and he promised to go, so he gave me the ticket and I figured you'd like to go with Damon and I."

She smiled her perfect smile at me.

"Your the best." she said wrapping her small arms around my neck.

I took in her scent and almost became hard instantly. She finally released herself from me just as the bell rang for school to end.

"So I'll pick you up around seven tonight?" I asked, as I walked her out of the building.

"Sounds great." she smiled.

"See you then." I replied as I went to walk away.

"Edward wait." she called out.

I stopped in my tracks and turned around. Suddenly her lips were pressed to my cheek.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"Just thanks again for the ticket." she replied as she walked away.

I put my hand to my cheek as I watched her ass while she walked away.

_Your welcome_, I thought to myself.

That night as I sat in front the mirror applying hair goo to achieve my signature just rolled out of bed look, there was a knock at my door.

"Come in." I called out.

"Hey bro." my younger, pixie of a sister said as she plopped herself on my bed.

"What up little sis?"

"I thought you might need a little help getting ready for your date tonight." she said as she looked over the clothes I had laid out on the bed.

"Those are the clothes I was thinking about wearing." I replied.

She held up a black Affliction t-shirt with a fleur de lise on it. Then she held up a button down light blue polo shirt.

"Hmm.." she sighed. "In my opinion there both pretty gay."

"Ha ha, very funny." I said, snatching the polo shirt from her small hands. "If you came in here to annoy me, mission accomplished, now get out."

"No, I really do want to help, the annoying you part was purely for my entertainment." She smiled.

"Whatever."

"Seriously though bro, don't wear ether one of those shirts if you want to impress her."

"Well, what do you suggest then."

"A whole new person." she laughed out hysterical.

"That's it GET OUT!" I yelled, pointing at the door.

"Alright, alright that was the last joke I swear."

"Fine, but one more wise crack and I'm telling mom and dad about you and Jasper's late night swims."

She looked at me shocked.

"What did you think I didn't know?"

"But.... how?"

"Alice, seriously, you guys are two feet away from my window how could I not hear you guys fooling around out there."

She took a deep breath.

"Fine, I'll help you get ready, but you can't say anything to the parental unit."

"Deal."

We spent about an hour trying to figure out what I should wear. We finally decided on a pair of worn out jeans I got from American Eagle, an Ed Hardy t-shirt, and black shoes. I sprayed some of my Armonie cologne and headed out the door.

I arrived at Bella's house a little after 6:30. As I stood at her door step I imagined in my head what she might be wearing. When she opened the door I realized my fantasy in my head did her no justice. She was only wearing a towel around her small body. I felt myself immediately become aroused.

_Down boy, _I said to my out of control penis.

"Oh Edward, your early." She said, blushing my favorite blush.

"Sorry, I could leave and come back in a few minuets." I joked.

"Very funny." she smiled, as she stepped aside to let me inside, "Come inside and have a seat. I'll only be a few more minuets."

I walked in and took a seat on the coach.

"Make yourself at home." she called out from upstairs. "The remote for the T.V. is on the coffee table and there are cold cokes and bottled water in the fridge."

"Thanks." I called back to her as I picked up the remote and turned on the T.V. When I turned it on the channel was set to a Yankee's game.

_Chief Swan,_ I said to myself.

I then realized I hadn't seen him since I had gotten there.

"Hey Bells, where's your dad at?" I called out.

"He's away for the weekend on a camping trip with Billy Black and Harry Clearwater."

He didn't like me much. It wasn't my fault, really it wasn't. My older brother and his girlfriend, well now his wife, use to cause a lot of trouble back in the day. Chief Swan caught them having sex in several very public places. Every where from the food court at the mall, to the state aquarium in front of the Shark tank. He actually almost charged them with cruelty to animals because of that one, but the law said because they weren't actually having sex with the sharks he couldn't. He assumed I was just like my brother. That's why Bella and I only hung at school. If her father knew we were hanging out he'd kill me first and ask questions later. If he only knew how much shit Emmett and Rosalie give me when there in town about the fact that I'm still a virgin, he'd know just how different my brother and I are.

It wasn't that I had a problem getting laid. I had plenty of opportunities.

At last years Homecoming dance, Damon spiked the punch. Tanya, a girl who's known around school to have been around the block more than a few times, had a bit too much and tried to give me a blow job outside the school gym. I told her I had to pee and would be right back so that I could escape. Not only was I afraid I'd catch something from her, but also I would have felt bad letting her do it knowing she was drunk. I was glade I made a run for it when I did cause before I even made it to the doors she was vomiting on side the building like Linda Blair that old Exorcist movie.

Than there was Jessica Stanley. She was Stefan's girlfriend, Elena's cousin from Mississippi. Stefan begged me to go on a double date with him and Elena with her because Elena didn't want to leave Jessica sitting at home by herself. We went to the movies and had a nice time, until she tried to give me a hand job in the theater. She reached her had over the seat and stuck it down my pants. Although her accent was cute, that was the only thing I found attractive about her. First of all she was a blonde, I've never dug blondes. Second of all she was tall, taller than me tall. Third of all she was flat chested like a twelve year old boy. Forth she had a disgusting fake tan, and smelled like fake tanning lotion. And lastly she just wasn't Bella. When she realized I couldn't get it up for her, Jessica ran out of the theater crying. When we finally caught up to her and she told Elena what happen. Ever since that night I've been trying to convince Elena that I'm not gay.

"All set," Bella said, removing me from my thoughts.

I turned of the television, stood up, and turned around to find a goddess before me. There standing by the steps was my dream girl. She had her soft, mahogany, curls hanging over her shoulders and she was wearing a denim skirt that stopped mid thigh, a very low cut, dark blue, halter top that tied around her neck, with silver heels.

"Wow." I said, "You look.... wow."

_Damn it I said down boy,_ I said to my growing erection.

I might not have been able to get a hard on for Jessica, but I had no problem getting it up for Bella.

"Thanks." she said, once again blushing.

"Well, we better get going." I said, breaking the awkward silence.

We made small talk as I drove us to the House Of Blues.

"So is Damon meeting us there are or we picking him u[p." she asked.

"Damon is meeting us there."

"Oh"

"I feel it's only fair to warn you. He is a little....... how should I put it?" I said, lost for words.

"Pig headed, self absorbed, conceited, dog, pervert, disgusting, jerk face-ish... do any of those words sum him up?"

"Yea pretty much." I laughed.

There was another awkward silence between us. Suddenly I burst out into laughter.

"What?" she asked.

"Jerk face-ish." I laughed.

"Shut up, it was all I could think of." she giggled as I parked the car.

"I'm really glade you came with me tonight." I said, as we walked into the building.

She flashed me a smile.

"I'm so glade you invited me." she replied.

Just then we hear someone shout.

"Edward!"

We turned around to find Damon walking towards us with two blondes who looked like twin playmates on each one of his arms.

"Damon, how's it going." I said

"Good, this is Bambi and Candy." he said tilting his head in each one's direction while smiling, "Twins." he added.

"Hi girls, Damon, you remember Bella."

"Yeah, didn't spill beer on you at Elena's pool party last year." he asked.

"Yeah, and then you politely asked if you could lick it off of me." Bella stated.

In that moment I wanted to pummel Damon. However he was my best friend and I did know that was something he would do.

"Oh yea...uh.. sorry about that." Damon said.

Just then the lights went out and we turned our attention to the stage.

"Oh my god it's really him!" Bella shouted, as we watched David Cook pick up his guitar and approach the microphone. And begin to play "Bar Ba Sol".

"Wow, you really do love him, don't you?"

"That's an understatement." she laughed.

"Here, your shorter, stand in front of me." I said, taking her by the hand.

I couldn't help watching her enthusiasm as he begin to play "Kiss On The Neck". At this point we had a few drinks in us Bella was still standing in front of me and I had let my hands rest on her hips. She suddenly begin to sway her hips to the heavy sound of the song. I felt myself becoming aroused again, but this time I didn't care.

"Good song." I whispered in her ear as I kissed her on the neck.

"Hmm, the best." she purred as she grind her ass in to my crotch.

Holy shit, I thought, Did I just bite her ear and did she just grind her ass into my hard dick.

"Do you like that?" she asked as she grind into my cock again.

"You have no idea." I moaned as I gently nibbled her ear.

She then reached her arm behind her and begin to rub the bulge that was in front my pants.

"Oh god, Bella." I moaned.

She begin to rub harder and faster, while I continued to kiss and nibble her necked.

"Bella, stop or I'm gonna cum." I moaned.

"That's the point." she replied as she took her hand off my crotch and begin to rub her ass on it again.

"Shit." I moaned into the side of her neck as I came in my pants.

She eased up off of me and put her arms around my neck.

"That was...intense." I smiled as I rested my head on her forehead.

She smiled at me and whispered in my ear.

"I've wanted to do that to you for so long."

My eyes grew wide as my brain processed this information.

"What?" I asked.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed and add this story to their favorites. You guy's are AWESOME!!! Here's chapter 2!

* * *

"Edward, I've loved you since the third grade."

"You have?"

"Yes, why do you think I always let you cheat off of me in math?" She asked, as she looked up at me with her wide chocolate eyes.

I was stunned. Here it was all this time I was in love with her, and now I find out she was just as in love with me.

"Edward, please say something." She begged.

"Bella...." I was at a lost for words.

"God, I don't even know why I told you this."

Her eyes had started to fill up with tears, and I couldn't bear the thought of her crying.

"Bella, please don't cry." I pleaded, "You just caught me off guard. I've always been in love with you. Ever since the day you gave me the bag of green gummy bears in fifth grade."

"Your only saying that to spear my feelings, really it's okay. I understand, you don't feel the same way." she said, with a sniffle.

"No, I do love you too."

"Edward, just stop!" she yelled, as she turned and ran through the crowd.

"Bella, wait!"

I started to run after her as fast as I could, but I had lost her in the crowd.

"Edward!" I heard Damon call to me.

"Not, now Damon, I gotta catch up to Bella."

"I'm heading home. Candy, Bambi, and I have some uh... business to take care of." he replied as his two trophy's for the night giggled next to him.

"Whatever, I don't really care. I have to find Bella."

"Oh Bella, I saw her run that way." he said, pointing towards the exit.

"Thanks."

I ran as fast as I could out of the exit doors. Once I was outside I looked to my left and then my right only to find a few winos and a couple of hookers. I looked up only to see Bella across the street siting on the park bench with her head in her hands. As I went to run across the street I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey baby, you looking to get off?" a voice said.

I turned around to find a hooker, whom I was pretty sure was really born a man.

"I'll do you so good you'll never forget it for fifty bucks." it added.

"Sorry, I'm not into that kind of thing." I answered, as I made a run for it.

Once I got to the other side of the street I could see her more clearly. My heart was breaking seeing her so upset over a misunderstanding.

"Bella." I called out, as I approached her.

"Go away." she demanded.

"I'm not going anywhere."

I sat down on the bench next to her and put my arm around her.

"Listen to me Bells. I love you, always have always will. And I'm not just saying this."

"Whatever." she said, wiping her eyes dry.

"Bells.." before I could finish she was standing up to try and walk away. I stood up and had finally had enough. "Damn it Bella!" I shouted.

Giving into my desires I placed both of my hands on each side of her cheeks. I took a note of how much I loved the way her cheeks fit into my hands perfectly. Like god had made them perfectly for each other. I then pressed my lips to her soft lips and savored the sweet taste of strawberries and vanilla that came from them. I finally gave her time to breathe and pulled away.

"Now if I didn't love you, would I have done that?"

She looked at me as though she had just saw god himself.

"Shut up and do it again." she said, as she threw herself at me.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and tangled her hands in my hair. I press my lips to hers again, sweeping my tong across them, begging for entrance. She willingly opened her mouth and allowed my tong to enter her mouth. Before I knew it we were breathing heavy, and are tongs were battling for dominance. She was making sounds I had only dreamed of her making for me. Suddenly she jumped on me, wrapping her legs around my waist. I placed my hands at her ass to hold her up. I felt her warm sex rub against my aching cock and moaned in to her mouth. Apparently we were giving quite a show because that's when I heard a mans voice.

"Excuse me, you guys need to cut that out."

I turned my head to see a Port Angelas police officer standing before us. Bella and I looked at one another and smiled.

"Sorry officer." I said, as I gently placed her on her feet.

"Yea, yea, whatever just move it along before I take you both in for public indecency." he scolded.

"Yes sir." Bella said, taking my hand. "It wont happen again."

We stared into each others eyes as the officer walked away. There was an intense aching in my crotch. I noticed Bella's perfect, perky, breast move up and down as she took heavy breaths.

"Car..now." I said.

She shook her head at me and I picked her up over my shoulder and she let out the cutest giggle. I ran with her over my shoulder the two blocks to the car. When we reached the car I gently placed her back on the ground and opened the passenger door for her and helped her in. I walked around the car to the drivers side and got in.

"Edward, I really do love you." she said, as she looked into my soul.

"Oh Bella." I said, placing my hand on side of her neck pulling her closer to me. "I love you too, with all of my being."

She gently pressed her soft, supple, heart shaped lips to mine. Before I knew it we were panting and moaning each others name. Suddenly she pulled away.

"What, what wrong?"

"Nothing," she said, as she undid her seat belt.

I realized she wanted to climb into my lap, so I helped her over the console and into my lap. She straddled her legs and grind her hot sex against my aroused cock.

"Holy shit." I moaned, as I placed my hands at her hips.

"I needed to be closer to you." she said, and grind her hips again, only harder this time.

"Mm.. fuck." I moan.

_Holy shit_, I thought, _this feels fucking amazing_.

She pressed her lips to mines again. She tangled her small hands into my hair, impossibly deepening the kiss. I ran my hands up in down the curves of her sides, and suddenly realized we both needed air. I unwillingly pulled away from the kiss and placed my lips to her exposed collar bone. I begin to pepper her shoulders and neck with soft, gentle, kisses. She let out the most glorious moan and I gently nipped at her ear.

"Oh god, Edward."she moan, "Please make love to me."

I stopped dead in my tracks and looked at the angelic face before me. Suddenly I realized we were moving pretty fast. I wanted nothing more than to make love to her for as long as I could remember.

"Bella, are you sure?" I asked.

She smiled and shook her head yes at me and started to climb in to the back seat.

"Wait wait.." I said.

"What?" she asked.

"You want to do it in the back seat of my car?"

"Sure."

"I mean... wouldn't a bed be more comfortable?"

"Edward, your the hottest, most popular guy in school, it's not like you haven't fucked an ass load of random chicks in the back seat of your car." she said, as she sat back down in the passenger seat.

There was no way I could tell her the truth about me being a virgin.

"Oh yea, sure. I mean... but your not just any random chick." I said, "Your so much more than that to me and I want nothing but the best for you."

She smiled her amazing smile and gently kissed me.

"Fine, lets go to my house. Charlie wont be home till Sunday."

"Perfect." I smiled, as I started the engine and headed straight for Bella's house.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks once again to everyone who is adding this story to their favorites and leaving reviews. Keep it coming, you guys are AMAZING.

Here's Chapter 3

I forgot to include my play list for this story. The first chapters song was Kiss On The Neck by David Cook. Chapter 2 song was Come On Get Higher by Michael Nathenson. This chapter is Stay by Lee DeWyze. Enjoy!

* * *

Once we arrived to Bella's house we were out of the car and at the door at the speed of light. As Bella fumbled with the keys to unlock the door I peppered her neck with kisses.

"Hurry up." I whispered into her skin.

"I can't.." She breathed, "Your distracting me."

I laughed into her neck.

"Sorry love."

I let up on her so she could unlock the door. Once the door was unlocked she grabbed me by the shirt and yanked me inside. She shut and locked the door behind her. She stood on her tip toes and wrapped her arms around me. I placed my hands on the small of her back and leaned my head down to kiss her amazing lips. She pressed her lips back against mines and our tongs began to do a dance. We finally stopped long enough to let each other catch their breath. I picked her up and wrapped her legs around my waist. I being nipping at her neck.

"Oh Edward, that fells so good." she moaned, tilting her head back.

"Bedroom." I said, between soft bites. "Where's your bedroom?"

"Up the stairs on the right."

We carefully made our way up the stairs to her room. I placed her on the floor and opened the door to her room. I picked her back up and once we were inside I kicked the door shut behind us. We made our way to her bed where we collapsed.

"I need you so bad Edward, I've always needed you." she said, as she knelled up to removed her shirt.

There before me was my every dream and fantasy. Bella was half naked and ready for me to just take her, when suddenly I got a case of the jitters. It was going to be my first time, I had to tell her the truth because if I didn't last long enough or if I really sucked at this I wanted her to understand why.

"Bella, wait."

"What, what's wrong?" she said.

"I have to tell you something. And I'm not sure if your going to feel the same way about me after I tell you."

"Edward, you can tell me anything."

"This is going to be my first time."

She started to laugh.

"Yea right, very funny."

I gave her a look to let her know I wasn't kidding.

"But.. earlier you said..."

"I only went along with it so you wouldn't think I was a loser."

"But... everyone at school knows you fucked Tanya behind the gym at last years homecoming dance." she said.

_What the hell?_, I thought to myself.

"No I didn't, who told you that?"

"Well... she did. She told everybody. That's sort of why I never thought you could want me."

"Bells, I always want you." I assured her as I placed my hand on her neck, "Do you want to know what really happened?"

She shook her head.

"She got plastered from Damon's _special punch_ and tried to give me a blow job. I made up an excuse that I had to pee so I could escape and before I knew it she was puking her guts up on side the building. That's all."

"So, your really a virgin?"

I shook my head.

"Are you?" I asked.

She hung her head down.

"Bells." I said, brushing a strand of hair from her face. "It's okay if you aren't. I wont think any less of you. I just want to know so I know weather I need to be very gentle with you or not."

"No." she said, "I'm not a virgin."

"It's nothing to be ashamed of." I said, as I placed my hand to her cheek.

She gently placed her small hand over mines and kissed the inside of my wrist. She then reached behind her and unhooked her bra. There before me she was completely topless. Her bare perfect breast with harden nipples, not one foot away from me. I wanted to know what it felt like to have the bare skin on bear skin and quickly removed my shirt as I watched her lay back on the bed. I crawled up to her and gently leaned on top of her letting her exquisite tits press against my bear chest.

"Wow this feels...incredible." I said, as I gently started to foundled them.

She brushed her hand against the side of my face.

"Go ahead." She said, "Taste them."

I smiled at her as I softly placed my lips over the erect peek and gently sucked on it.

"Yes." she moaned, arching her back towards me.

I had always been told to listen to the sounds a woman makes while pleasing her. Judging from the sounds she was making, she really liked what I was doing. I removed her nipple from my mouth and licked a trail over to her other amazing tit and did the same thing to that one. She started to moan even louder. I softly nipped the pink nipple before removing it from my mouth. I let my tong lazily trace circles around her nipples.

"Ahhh" she moaned, arching her back once again. Only this time, she tangled her hand into my hair and tugged.

I could smell her arousal and started to kiss a trail down her stomach all the way down to her small bellybutton. Once I reached her bellybutton I planted feathery light kisses around it. I slowly slid my hand up the side of her body until I reached the waist band of her skirt. I snaked my tong out and dipped it inside of her bellybutton as I slid her skirt off. She started to laugh.

"What?" I said, peeking my head up from her stomach.

"Nothing it just..tickled a little."

"Oh...uh..."

She must have seen me blushing.

"No, I liked it.. a lot."

I smiled and went back to work. I slowly snaked my tong into her navel again as I gently removed her panties. I took a deep breath and inhaled her sweet scent of strawberries and vanilla. I positioned myself between her legs and lifted up them up. I started to place kisses all along her inner thighs.

"God please Edward, put your mouth on me ." she pleaded.

I place a kiss on her hip bone and sucked hard.

"Holy shit!" she screamed, "Do that again."

I smiled as I moved my head to the opposite side of her hips and repeated the action, only this time I sucked even harder.

"Shit yes!" she screamed.

I had to admit hearing those swears come from her turned me on. I finally dipped my head down between her legs and prepared myself for my first taste of pussy. I softly placed my lips to her slick folds and gently licked them.

"Yes." she moan.

I immediately became painfully hard. Her pussy was the sweetest thing I had ever tasted. It was pure heaven. I begin dragging my tong up and down her folds, savoring the delectable taste.

"Fuck.. yes." she moan.

I then thought to myself, _If I'm getting this kind of reaction out of her just doing this...I wonder what will _happen_ if I do this._

I then focused my tong on what I knew from sex ed class to me a woman's cilt, while I inserted my index finger inside of her. She bucked her hips up into my mouth.

"Oh my god, Edward don't fucking stop."

I had no intention of stopping. I continued to pump my finger in and out of her swollen, wet pussy while I kept sucking on her clit. I then shoved another finger deep inside of her.

"Ahh." she moaned.

I then decided to switch it up. I removed my tong from her clit, and begin to rub it between my thumb and index finger. I then pushed my tong inside of her wet folds.

"Oh god, Edward I'm gonna cum!" she cried out.

She tangled her hands in my hair, pushing my face into her pussy. I begin to move my fingers and stroking my tong faster and faster until finally.

"Holy shit Edward yes!!!!!"

Suddenly mouth was filled with her sweet taste. I lapped up every drop of her and then slowly kissed my way back up her soft body.

"Are you sure that was your first time doing that?" shed panted.

I laughed as I kissed the valley between her two amazing mounds.

"I'm pretty sure I'd remember if it wasn't my first time making a girl cum in my mouth." I said, as I rested my hand on the side of my head, stroking her stomach with my free hand.

"Mother fucker, if that's how good you are your first time, after a few more practices your going to be a natural born porn star."

"Was I really that good?"

"Are you kidding. I've never screamed like that."

"Really?" I said, with a proud tone.

"Don't let it go to your head hott stuff." she said, straddling my legs.

She traced my lips with her tong, I leaned my head forward and sucked it into my mouth.

"Mm." I moaned as I felt her small hand reach between us and fumble with the button on my jeans.

She broke away from our kiss and started to slowly kiss her way down my chest. She circled her tong around my nipples.

"God, Bella."

She smiled as she softly bit my left one and worked her way down. She then gently pushed her tong into my navel.

"Wow, that does tickle." I said.

She simply giggled as she slowly drug her tong in the divides of my abs. Slowly she slid her hand down and unzipped my pants. I lifted my hips and watched as she pulled them down off my body. She then begin to kiss along the waistband of my briefs. I nearly came right then and there when she made her next move. I watched as she grabbed the waistband of my briefs with her mouth and slowly worked them down my body.

"Fuck." I moan.

I had never been this naked with anyone. I didn't know if my dick was adequate or not because I only knew what I saw. However Bella thought I was very well endowed because her eyes grew wide.

"Holy fuck Edward." she said.

"What?" I asked, sitting up on my elbows.

"You have got to have the biggest, thickest, most perfect cock I've ever seen."

"It's all for you baby." I said, trying to be sexy as she pushed on my chest, getting me to lay back down.

Suddenly I felt her small hand wrapped around my member. She begin to slowly stroke me up and down.

"Mm..yea." I moan.

Before I knew it I felt her soft tong licking up the bead of pre cum off the tip of my cock. She kissed just the tip and then swirled her tong around the head rim as she continued to stroke me.

"Bella." I moan.

She started to stoke my dick faster as she took a little more of me into her warm, wet, mouth. I watched as her head begin to bob up and down and she suddenly took me fully into her mouth. I felt a burning in my stomach. And from years of whacking off to images off Bella doing this very thing I knew what was about to happen.

"Bella... uh...Bella stop, or I'm... oh shit.. I'm..gonna I'm gonna..cum."

But she didn't stop. She actually begin to move her head faster and suck harder. My breaths were becoming more ragged and I knew, I was gonna lose it.

"Fuck....Bella!" I cried out, as I shot my huge load of cum into her mouth.

I watched as she finally removed me from her mouth, swallowed every drop I gave her, and crawled up next to me.

"Oh..my..god." I said, breathlessly.

"I take it you liked your first blow job."

"I've never cum like that by myself."

Bella laughed and pressed her lips to mines. She rested her head on my chest and tangled her leg in between mines. Her knee brushed against my dick.

"Holy shit, Edward."

"What?"

"Your cock is still hard."

I had been so occupied with trying to calm down that I hadn't noticed.

"It's a good thing cause technically, you haven't deflowered me just yet." I said, as I rolled over and positioned my self between her legs.

Suddenly I realized something.

"Wait Bells, I don't have a condom. Do you?"

"No, but I'm on the pill."

"Okay, good."

I started to tease her and rub the tip f my dick along her wet folds.

"God Edward, please fuck me."

I pushed into her hard and I saw stars.

"Fuck!" she screamed.

"Are you okay, did I hurt you?" I asked, as I went to pull my cock out of her.

Before I could pull out she wrapped her legs around me to stop my movement.

"Edward Cullen don't you dare pull that amazing cock of yours out of me."

_Hott!_, I screamed in my head

"You didn't hurt me at all. It felt perfect. Don't you dare stop."

I started to thrust into her repeatedly.

"Harder, please Edward."

I pulled all the way out and slammed my cock back into her.

"Oh god, yes don't fucking stop."

"Fuck, Bella, your so fucking tight... so fucking good."

_Why the hell did I wait so long? _I thought, _this is fucking awesome!_

I repeated these thrust until she finally screamed.

"I'm gonna cum....oh god Edward!"

She bit into my shoulder and I spilled even more cum into her tight pussy than I had spilled into her mouth earlier. I was completely warn out. It took everything for me not to fall on top of her. I went to pull out of her, but she stopped me.

"No," she said, "Can we just stay like this for a while?"

"Sure." I said, resting my head in between her tits.

We laid there in silence, with me still buried deep inside of her as she played with strands of my hair.

Chapter 4 should be up shortly!


	4. Chapter 4

Once again I want to thank everyone who is reading this story and adding it to their favorites. You guys are so awesome. Sorry this chapter took a little while, I was pretty busy all last week.

This chapters song is Last Train Home by Ryan Star

We laid in that position in total silence for about an hour or so. Listening to nothing but sounds of one another's erratic breathing. Once or breaths return to normal we listen to the peacefulness of the crickets chirping outside her bed room window. There were no words needed to describe the way we were feeling, we both just knew with out a single word being said. I held my head up with my right hand as I let the long, slender fingers of my left hand lazily stroke her arm and shoulders. She stretched underneath me and broke the silence.

"Mmm.. I think I need a shower." she said.

I kissed her plump lips and finally pulled my cock out of her. She whimpered at the lost of contact. I stood up and started to get myself dressed to head home.

"Wanna join me?" she asked.

I watched as she wrapped herself in the bed sheet and pranced into the bathroom. I quickly removed the few clothing items I had put back on and headed for the bathroom. I could hear her turning the water on before I had even made it to the bathroom door. By the time I had entered, the room was filling with steam and the shower door was fogged up. The air smelled of apples and strawberries, the scent that was purely Bella. I opened the shower door and carefully climbed in. She had her back turned to me, and I watched the water falling over the curves of her body. She suddenly turned around and smiled up at me. I pulled her to me at the waist and passionately kissed her. When she broke the kiss she repositioned us so that I was standing under the running water. She held a soaped up wash cloth to me.

"Let me wash you." she whispered, into my ear.

I stood still as she placed soft kisses on my neck and shoulders before she washed them. She then let her hand make it's way to my chest and traced the out lines of my abs with her delicate fingers. I tilted my head back and enjoyed her gentle touches. That's when I felt her warm, tiny, hand wrap around my dick. I moaned at the touch. She let her thumb sweep over the tip of my cock, and then down my shaft as she traced the vein's.

"Oh god Bells, you're amazing." I said, as I reveled in the sensations.

She continued to stroke me for several more minuets. I started to make sounds I'd never heard myself make, my breathing picked up. I took note to how much I liked the way it felt having her stroke me while the warm water ran over my body. It added to the feeling and I knew I couldn't hold out much longer.

"Shit.. Bella, I'm so close."

She then started to pump harder and faster.

"Mmm.. yea baby that's it... just like that." I panted to her.

She kept up with her ministrations and till I finally popped.

"Oh god Bella!" I shouted, unleashing my cum all over her stomach.

I rested my head against her forehead, taking heavy breaths. I kissed her face and neck and shoulders as I let my breathing return to normal.

"Your turn." I said, repositioning us so that she was under the water again.

I started with her neck and shoulders, just as she had done to me. I then tilted my head down to her breast and lashed her harden nipple with my tongue. I then traced traced circles around it before taking it in my mouth. She moaned as she tangled her hands in my hair and held my head to her tit. I then moved my head to the other nipple. While I repeated the same movements on the other breast, I let my free hand wash the previous one.

"Edward." she moan.

I released her nipple and slowly washed it. Taking extra time to pinch and squeeze it. I slowly let the soapy towel run over her abdomen with my hands, making my way down to the place my hand and fingers were aching to be. Once I reached her woman hood I slowly circled her clit with my index finger.

"Shit... Edward."

I decided to take this chance to tease her a bit.

"What love?" I asked, continuing to play with her clit.

"Don't stop." she replied.

I let my index finger slide away from her clit and into her folds. She moaned again, and even though I had little experience, I knew I was doing something right. So I slid my index finger deep inside of her.

"Holy shit..yes Edward." she cried out.

I inserted my middle finger along with my index finger, letting my palm rest against her bundle of nerves.

"More." she sighed.

"Mmm... you like that." I asked, moving my fingers faster inside of her.

"Yes." she cried out.

I kept up the same speed as I dropped to my knees and started to lick and suck her clit.

"Shit!" she cried out, as she came all over my fingers and mouth.

I enjoyed her taste before smiling and kissing both sides of her hips as I stood back up. She put her arms around me.

"Fuck me." she said.

I quickly picked her up, wrapping her legs around my waist. I thrust into her hard as I pinned her against the shower wall.

"Holy fuck, Edward." she screamed.

"You have such.... a dirty fucking... mouth." I panted, as I kept pumping into her.

"Fuck me... fuck me... fuck me." she begged in time with my thrust.

Before I knew it I was thrusting into her with wild, animalistic abandon. I felt her walls clinch around my cock.

"I'm cumming." she screamed out.

"Your such a naughty fucking girl." I said, as I realsed my cum inside her for the second time tonight.

"Boy, I'm sure glade Charlies not home. Cause all that screaming would have woken him up for sure." I said, as I pulled out of her and placed her on her feet.

"Don't be so sure, I've seen him sleep through thunder storms that have shaken the whole house."

We finished washing up in the shower. After-wards we made small talk as we both got ourselves dressed. I glanced at the clock and noticed it was almost 2 A.M.

"I think I better get going." I said.

"Can you just stay just until I fall asleep?" she asked.

"Sure."

I climbed into the bed with her and she snuggled up to me. I pulled the blanket over her and wrapped her in my arms. She rested her head on shoulder and got comfortable.

"So can I ask you something?" she asked.

"Anything."

"How come you stayed a virgin all these years? I know you had plenty of willing girls."

"I'm not sure really. I guess I was just waiting for the right one." I answered, as I kissed her forehead.

"Oh." she smiled.

"Now can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"How many guys have you been with?"

"Counting you." she sighed.

"Yea."

"Three."

"Oh." I said, "Do I know them?"

"Yes, look I have to tell you something that has been eating away at me for years." she said, sitting up.

"What?" I asked.

"You remember in fifth grade when you beat up Mike Newton because I told you he started a rumor that I had let him feel me up behind the gym."

"Yeah."

"Well, I kind of gave him my V card behind the gym and he told everyone."

"Bella." Before I could finish she cut me off.

"I know you probably think less of me for having sex so young, but... I was feeling so much pressure to do it and I don't want there to be any lies between us."

"Bella, calm down. Come here." I said, with my arms out, inviting her to come lay back down with me.

"I could never think less of you."

She finally settled back down in my arms where she belonged.

"I was always so afraid to tell you." she said.

"You don't ever have to be afraid of anything with me, your safe." I started stroking her hair and asked, "Who's the other guy."

"We'll after Mike I didn't do it again until freshmen year with Jacob Black."

"Your dad's best friend's kid?"

"Yeah, our dad's were on one of their camping trips and his friend Sam gave him a bottle of Jagger. We drank the whole bottle and it just kind of happened."

"Is that all?" I asked.

"Yep." she said, with a yawn. "So do you have any secrets?" she asked.

"Actually... no I don't think I do." I replied, "Pretty boring hun?"

"I like boring." she answered., as she shut her eyes.

"Are you tired?"

"Mm hmm." she mumbled.

"Good night love." I said, as I gently moved my arm from under her head. I kissed her cheek and quietly made my way out of her house to my car.

Thanks everyone who read this, please leave reviews = )

Ch5 will be up as soon as I can.


	5. Chapter 5

Once again, thanks to everyone who is reviewing this story. I can't thank you guys enough. This chapters song is Gypsy by Shakira

On the way I home I to devise a plan. If my parents knew I was coming home at this time of the morning they would kill me. I decided to text Alice and see how it was looking.

_**Are mom and dad still up?**_

_**-Edward-**_

_**No, but Edward where are you? I thought you were home hours ago.**_

_**3 Alice**_

_**Just do me a favor and go in my room and make sure my window is unlocked.**_

_**-Edward-**_

_**Done! I want all the details tomorrow.**_

_**3 Alice**_

_**Thanks I owe you one sis.**_

_**-Edward-**_

I smiled and turned up the radio and made my way home. Once I arrived I saw all the lights were out and the house. I quietly put my car in park and silently creeped up the side of the house to my bed room window. I gently slid the glass up and put my foot inside the window. I was on foot inside when my bedroom light turned on and I saw my father standing by my door.

"Have fun?" he asked.

"Shit." I mouth.

"Watch your mouth."

"Sorry."

"You want to tell me where you were all night?"

"I was watching movies with Bella at her friends house and we lost track of time. I'm sorry dad it wont happen again."

He just stood there with his arms folded, staring at me.

"Edward, this is so unlike you. You have never missed curfew, so taking that into consideration your only grounded inside the house for the rest of the weekend."

"But dad."

"I don't want to hear it, you broke your curfew you got caught. If I don't take action now, you'll just keep doing it, now deal with the consequences."

"Fine."

I flopped on the bed as I watched my father walk out of the room.

_Great, now I wont get to see Bella till Monday,_ I thought

I stood up and walked over to my dresser to find something to sleep in. I pulled out a pair of light gray sweat pants and started to remove my clothing. Once I got down to my briefs I realized I was wearing the same ones I had came in at the concert.

"Gross." I said, to myself as I pulled out a fresh clean pair and put them on, followed by the sweats.

I went into the bathroom so I could brush my teeth and wash my face. After that I was still to jazzed about finally being with Bella that I couldn't sleep. So I decided to go into the living room and watch some TV. I flipped through the channels and decided on a cheesy horror film filled with way too much blood for any real human to have in their body, and bad actors.

"Hey." Alice said, as she sat on the couch next to me.

"Alice, what the hell happen. I thought you said they were asleep."

"They were, they must have heard me going into your room to open your window like you asked. When I walked out mom and dad were both in the hall way."

"Why didn't you warn me?"

"I didn't have time to. Dad was chewing me out for helping you sneak around and then he saw your cars headlights in the drive way."

"Well, thanks for trying." I said.

"So... what happen."

"I don't kiss and tell."

"Oh my god, Edward you did the deed!" she almost shouted.

"Shhh... your going to get me into more shit."

"I can't believe it, so are you guys like together now?"

"Yep." I smiled.

"Well, it's about time."

We watched TV together for a while before deciding to call it a night. As I laid in my bed thoughts of Bella never left my mind, just like any other typical night.

I slept in until about nine, when I was awaken by my phone ringing. I looked at the caller I.D. To see it was Bella.

"Good morning beautiful."

"Good morning handsome."

"How did you sleep."

"So, so. Would have been better if you could have stayed with me."

"I really wanted to, but I couldn't. I'm actually grounded for the rest of the weekend because I got busted sneaking in."

"Oh Edward, I'm so sorry."

"Don't sweat it. It's just the weekend. Well see each other on Monday, and until then we have phones."

"I know, but it's not the same."

"I know."

That was when I heard my mother enter.

"Edward," she said, "when your father said you were grounded that meant the phone as well."

"But mom."

"No buts, you shouldn't have missed your curfew, now hand it over, your laptop as well."

"Fine, Bells I gotta go. I'll see you on Monday OK?"

"Fine." she answered sadly.

I handed my mother the phone.

"This is so unfair, I've never missed curfew before why can't you guys cut me some slack?"

"We'll now next time you'll think before you miss curfew." she answered before leaving the room.

_This blows_, I thought as I laid back down on the bed.

I spent the majority of the day catching up on homework and studying, but couldn't actually focus. My mind was too preoccupied with thoughts of Bella. I decided to call it a night early, like seven o'clock early. I tossed and turned for at lease an hour before I finally decided to turn the light back on and try to read a book. That didn't seem to help ether, then out of the corner of my eye I saw the motion detector light come on from outside my bedroom window. At first I thought nothing of it, I assumed it was a stray cat or something. That was until I heard a tap out at my bedroom window I nearly jumped out of my skin. I then let my eyes focus and realized it was Bella.

I quickly hopped off my bed and opened the window to let her inside.

"Bella, what are you doing?" I said, helping her through the window.

"I couldn't stand not seeing you." she replied.

She smiled up at me and I had no words. I simply smiled back at her and watched as she reached up on her tip toes to connect our lips. It was a sweet gentle kiss, that I was almost lost in. Thank god I didn't get completely caught up in the kiss cause I wouldn't have heard my dads voice from down the hall say he wanted to talk to me.

"Shit," I whispered, "Quick hide."

"Where?"

I took a quick glance around the room. I realized the right side of my bed was only about a foot away from the wall. Bella was small enough, she could fit perfectly between the wall and bed.

"Get on the floor between the bed and wall."

She quickly dove to the ground and I hopped on to the bed, grabbed the book I had been attempting to read, and threw a blanket over her. The bed room door opened less than five seconds later.

"Edward." my dad said.

"Oh, hey dad." I replied, looking up from my book.

"Look son, I thought about it and I think you were right."

"About what?" I asked, watching him walk over to my bed and sit down.

_Please Bella, don't have to sneeze or cough_, I thought.

"About us being a little hard on you for missing curfew last night."

"Oh."

"It's just so unlike you and... just don't let it happen again." he said, handing me my phone back.

"Thanks dad."

"You welcome. Were letting you off your punishment. Your mother and I know your a good kid, and we just want you to stay out of trouble."

I watched him leave the room and shut the door. Once the door was shut I quickly jumped up and locked it.

"That was close." I said, looking for Bella .

"Bells," I whispered, "You can come out now."

She never responded.

"Bella." I said, pulling the blanket from over her.

She suddenly jumped up at me causing me to fall backwards on to my butt.

"Shh.." I whispered, as we both laughed.

Bella crawled over to where I was on the floor and straddled my lap.

"Did I tell you how mush I missed you today." she said, as I pushed a piece of hair from her face.

That's when it hit me.

"Wait," I asked, "How did you get here?"

I knew she couldn't have drove because there would have been no place for her to park her heap of a truck with out it being noticed.

"I walked."

"What, Bella you walked all the way from your house? That's like fifteen minuets by car, by foot it must have been like an hour."

"So, I did it to be with you."

I smiled and pressed my lips to hers. This kiss wasn't like the previous one. This one was more passionate and urgent, filled with want and need. I could feel myself becoming hard again and I knew Bella felt it too by the smile she gave me when she broke away from the kiss.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." she smiled, and grind her center in to my erection.

"Ugh." I moaned, rather loudly.

"Shh.." she giggled, "Your going to get us busted."

She was right, there was no way we could fool around here and stay quiet enough for us not to get busted.

"Charlie wont be back till tomorrow morning right?"

"Yep." she smiled.

"I got this covered." said reaching and grabbing my phone off the bed.

"Who are you calling."

"You'll see."

I listen to the phone ringing back until he finally answered.

"Stefan?" I asked.

"Edward, dude I've been trying to call you all day. How did it go with Bella?"

"It went great, I'll tell you about it later. I need a big favor from you."

"Uh, what is it?"

"I'm going spend the night at Bella's and I need you to cover for me. I'm gonna tell my parents I'm crashing over at you guys house."

"By Bella's, I take it went well then."

"Will you cover for me or not? 

"Yea sure, but now you owe me twice."

"Thanks bro."

"By the way were all going to the beach tomorrow. Bring Bella if you want."

"Alright, I'll talk to you later. Thanks again." I said, before hanging up the phone.

Bella was still on my lap.

"Ok so I'll go spend the night at your house, but I'll tell my parents that I'm going sleep at Damon and Stefan's."

"Sounds perfect." She replied, climbing off my lap.

I stood up and lead her to the window and handed her my car keys.

"Here go wait in the car." I said, before kissing her and helping her out of the window.

I quickly packed some clothes, including a pair of board shorts just encase we decided to go to the beach tomorrow, and threw them into a gym bag. I grabbed my phone charger on my way out the room. I walked into the family room and found my parents along with my sister and Jasper, watching a movie.

"Hey mom dad, it's cool if I spend the night at Stefan and Damon's right?"

"I don't see why not." my mom smiled.

"Thanks, were also going to the beach tomorrow so I'll be gone all day, but I'll have my phone so I can check in."

"Now there's the responsible son I'm use to." my mom smiled, "Have fun she added."

I rushed out the door and arrived to the car in record time. Bella was already listening to the radio waiting for me.

"All set?" she asked.

"Yep." I answered, as I tossed the bag into the back of the car and hoped in.

"Now lets get you home so I can get you out of those clothes." I smirked.

She laughed and we arrived at her house in record time. We quickly got out of the car and ran to unlock the door once inside we raced up to her room and shut the door behind us. I quickly wrapped my arms around her and kissed her with everything I had. She wrapped her legs around me and o carried her over to the bed, never breaking the kiss. I finally broke the kiss so that I could remove my shirt.

"God I need you so much." Bella purred, as I watched her remove her top and bra.

I quickly attached my lips to her exposed nipple and sucked aggressively.

"Ugh!" she cried out, arching her back to me.

"Fuck, Bella." I moaned, after I removed her nipple from my mouth. " I need you too."

I quickly removed my pants and underwear and watched as she stood up and removed her shorts.

_Thank you god_, I thought, once I saw she wasn't wearing any underwear.

I dropped to my knees in front of her. I softly kissed her inner thighs and took in her aroused sent. She moaned as I inched closer and closer to where she wanted me to kiss her. I slid my index finger in between her soft, wet folds.

"Mm.. is all this for me?" I growled, when I felt just how ready she was.

"Yes." she moan.

I continued to pump my finger in and out of her pussy.

"Put your foot on the bed." I said.

She did as I asked and placed her left foot on the bead and kept her right foot planted on the ground, opening her legs wider for me.

"Good girl." I said, before attaching my lips to her clit. I sucked aggressively before swirling my tongue in a circular motion around her clit.

"Holy fuck, Edward!" she screamed.

I moaned and felt a smile play upon my face as I kept my tongue on her. I loved that I was able to make her scream out like this. I entered my middle finger inside of her, along with my index finger and started to pump at a unreal paste. I had no idea I could move my fingers this fast. I started to feel her walls tighten around my fingers.

"Fuck, Edward!" she cried out as she threw her head back and reached her orgasm.

I smiled up at her as she looked down at me, catching her breath.

"That was.... intense." she panted.

"You taste so good." I said, as I went to stand up.

I stopped to plant a kiss on her hip and stopped dead in my tracks. On each side of her hip she had a mark from where I had sucked and kissed her the night before.

"Oh my god." I said, staring at the reddish purple marks.

"What?" she asked.

"Your hips, I left marks last night... it's amazing. It's like I branded you as mines."

I planted a soft kiss on each mark and stood up. Bella placed her hands on each side of my face.

"Edward, I am yours." she said, looking into my eyes, "Always." she added before kissing me.

"Forever." I said, breaking our loving kiss. I rested my forehead to hers, and pulled her closer to me.

She then begin to pepper my neck with soft kissed and tender bites. I was in pure heaven as she started to kiss down my chest. She then dropped to her knees in front of me, just as I had done to her. I was painfully hard at this point and I looked down and watched as she wrapped her hand around my engorged cock. She started to pump up and down and all I could do was watch and moan. After a few minuets she stuck out her tongue and swirled it around the head of my dick and licked up a bead of pre cum.

"God, Bella... so fucking hot." I moaned as I watched her swirl her tongue around the head of my cock again, just before taking me into her warm, wet waiting mouth.

"Ugh.." I sighed.

She took me as far into her mouth as she could, and the part that she couldn't fit into her mouth she was stroking with one hand and messaging my nuts with the other one. I slight thrusted my hips, but stopped myself out of fear that it might be too rough for her. She took my dick out of her mouth.

"Edward, "she said, while stroking me. "It's ok you can thrust into my mouth while I give you head."

She popped my cock back into her mouth and I let go of my fear and started thrusting into her mouth while she gave me the best head I was pretty sure any man had ever gotten. I had tangled my hand into her mahogany hair and guided her head.

"So close..." I moaned.

She moaned around my cock sending a vibration through out my entire dick and I finally lost it.

"Oh... I'm cumming!" shouted as I stilled her head with my hand that was in her hair, and came extremely hard into her mouth.

She took my dick out of her mouth, and wiped her lips before standing up and lying down on her bed.

"God Bells..." I panted, "Where did you learn to do that."

"Trust me you don't want to know." she giggled as I climbed into bed with her.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Just trust me."

I was suddenly jealous. I know she said she had only had sex with me, Mike, and Jacob, but how many guys had she actually blown.

Once again thanks to everyone who is keeping up with this story, I can't thank y'all enough. I'm working on Ch 6 now = )


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been super busy with work and summer activities (aka water parks, trips to the beach, summer concerts, and going see ECLIPSE!). I've been getting questions about why this story says complete, while I'm still writing. I set it as complete because I don't know when or if it will ever be finished. This story isn't really going any place special. It's just a bunch of one shots that I think up as I go. However I do love everyone who is reading and reviewing this story soooo much and I can't thank you guys enough = )**_

_**That being said this chapters song is Kandie by One Eskimo**_

"Have you given a lot of head?" I asked. With a jealous tone in my voice that I tried to hide. Apparently not well enough though.

"Edward, are you jealous?" she asked.

"No.. yes... just answer me."

"If you must know you are the only guy I ever given head to."

"Then where did you learn to be so great at it."

"Fine you asked for it, I learned from Alice telling me every detail of her and Jasper's sex life."

Just as Bella had been my friend for years, she had also been friends with my little sister as well. Alice was only a year younger than me, and she was super smart and gifted, there for she skipped a grade and was in the same classes as Bella and I. I stood there frozen on the verge of vomit. Of all the things in this world I didn't want to know that was at the top of the list.

"Your right.. I didn't want to know." I replied, still shocked.

"Told ya." she smiled, "Now fess up, how did you get so good at eating pussy?"

"Oh that's easy, Damon is the male version of Alice, he gives every detail of his sexual conquest as well."

"Why am I not surprised." she sighed, as she snuggled up to me.

I wrapped her in my arms.

"Damon's really not such a bad guy."

Bella picked her head up off my chest and looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"What he's not, he's just... okay who am I kidding he's a total asshole, but we've been friends since we were kids. I just want you to be prepared for what your in for tomorrow. I mean we don't even have to go to the beach if you don't want to. "

"No." She said, cutting me off, "I want to go. It's not like I don't already know Damon and Stefan I grew up with them too."

I smiled at her and she smiled back at me and put her head back on my chest and sighed.

"I'm sorry I got jealous a few minutes ago." I said, kissing the top of her head as I rubbed the side of her shoulder.

"It's okay, I'm just so happy I have you after all these years. I no longer have to imagine what it would be like to make love to you."

_What the hell?,_ I thought, _Bella, my Bella plays with herself?_

"You imagined having sex with me?" I asked.

"Well... yea." She replied, lifting up her head, "Didn't you imagine what it was like to have sex with me?"

"Oh god yea, I jerked off to images of you two to three times a day."

"Really?"

"Yea, did you... touch yourself?" I asked.

"Yes." she answered, shyly.

I got a hard on just thinking about it.

"Show me." I asked

"Seriously?"

We were still naked and when she sat up to look at me the bed sheet fell off her body exposing her perfect, soft, breast to me.

"I want to see how you do it."

She hesitated before she answered.

"Only, if you do it with me."

"Alright." I replied removing the covers from over my body.

I got on my knees at the foot of the bed, as she spread her legs wide to me. I watched as she slowly slid her hand down her body and to her wet center. She gently rubbed her soft mound and let out a soft whimper. My cock became even harder, to the point of pain. I wrapped my hand around my throbbing, erect member and started to stroke up and down.

"Mm.. that's it." Bella moan, "Stroke that big hard cock."

"Oh... yea." I breathed.

I watched as she started to pump her fingers in and out of her dripping pussy faster and faster. She was moaning and screaming, I started to stroke my cock faster and faster keeping up with the paste that she was finger herself for me.

"Ed... oh my god.. Edward..yes, yes yes!", She panted and screamed.

I watched her shutter, thrashing her head from side to side as she climaxed all over her fingers. It was the sexiest thing I'd ever seen, or so I thought.

"Oh, god Bella. I'm.. I'm not going to last much longer." I panted.

That's when she took her fingers that she had just cum on and brought them to her lips, sucking them into her mouth. She removed them with a pop.

"Fuck, that was hot, oh.. I'm gonna cum."

"Do it in my mouth." she said, as she got on all fours in front my cock and opened her mouth wide.

"Ugh!" I cried out, as I gave her every warm, drop of cum I had .

Once I finished I watched her close her mouth and swallow, then she gave my dick one long, hard lick.

"Holy shit." I said, as I collapsed on to the bed.

Bella, smiled and laid down on side of me.

"I love the way your cum taste." she said.

"Really?"

"Yea, like honey and lavender, wanna taste?"

She had a wicked smile on her face as she stuck out her tongue for me. I took her tongue into my mouth and sucked the taste of myself off of it. I placed my hand on her breast and started to massage, while we continued to make out. I started to kiss her from behind her ear, to her neck.

"That feels so good." she sighed.

I placed her nipple between my index finger and thumb. I gently started to twist them in a circular motion as I kissed my way down to her breast.

"Oh, god."

I smiled up at her as I took her harden nipple in my mouth.

"Ugh!" she called out, as she arched her back up into me.

I flicked my tongue over her left harden nipple several times, then switched to the other one.

"It feels so good." she moan, "Please... oh please Edward."

"Tell me what you want." I teased.

"Fuck me, please Edward just fuck me."

I smiled as a slammed my dick into her as hard as I could.

"Oh my fucking god!" she cried.

"Shit, was I too rough?" I asked, thinking I had hurt her.

"No.. no, please more."

I begin to thrust in to her as hard and fast as I could. I slid my hand between us and rubbed her clit.

"Oh god, Edward." she called out, as I felt her tighten around my cock as she reached her bliss.

I wrapped my arm under her body and flipped us over so that she was on top of me.

"Ride me." I said, with a smile.

She placed her hands on my stomach and I watched as she raised her self up to where my dick was almost completely out of her, and she slammed herself back down on my shaft.

"Jesus Christ!" I screamed.

I watched her perfect breast bounce each time she came down on top of me and my mouth watered at the sight. I wrapped my arm around her and pulled myself up so I could take her nipple into my mouth.

I held her body close to mines and started to thrust my hips up to meet her thrust. The sound of our skin smacking together echoed through the room. She let out a loud moan as she reached another orgasm and I followed her and called out her name as I came inside of her.

"Holy shit." she sighed, as she rest her forehead against mines.

"That was incredible." I said, as I watched her climb off my lap.

I laid down and she snuggled up next to me. I started to hum an old Beatles tune called Yesterday as I watched my perfect soul mate fall asleep peacefully in my arms.


End file.
